cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Anthony Caruso (I)
Anthony Caruso (1916 - 2003) Film Deaths: *''The Asphalt Jungle'' (1950) [Louis Ciavelli]: Shot in the stomach when Sterling Hayden hits an armed guard, causing the gun to fall on the floor and go off. It's mentioned he dies, later in the film. *''The Iron Mistress'' (1952) [Black Jack Sturdevant]: Shot in the head by Alf Kjellin, after Anthony mistakenly stabs Alf while intending to kill Alan Ladd. (Thanks to Jeff) *''The Man Behind the Gun'' (1953) [Vic Sutro]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Philip Carey. *''Cattle Queen of Montana'' (1954) [Natchakoa]: Hit in the back with a tomahawk when Lance Fuller throws it at him, as Anthony is trying to kill Ronald Reagan and Barbara Stanwyck. *''Santa Fe Passage'' (1955) [Chavez]: Shot from his horse by Apache chief George Keymas who has no further use for him. (Thanks to Brian) *''Fort Massacre'' (1958) [Pawnee]: Stabbed in the back at the end of a fight by Larry Chance. (Thanks to Brian) *''Claws'' (1977) [Henry Chico]: Mauled to death by the bear. Television Deaths: *''Rawhide: Incident of the Dancing Death'' (1960) '[''Cullen]: Crushed to death off-screen by a boulder in a landslide. His body is shown when Eric Fleming and Clint Eastwood find him. *Have Gun Will Travel: The Revenger (1961)' [''Solomon]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Richard Boone. *''Wagon Train: The Traitor (1961)'' [Meurte]: Shot to death by Robert Horton when Anthony and the rest of the bandits try to rush him. *''Bonanza: The Saga of Squaw Charlie (1964) Charlie:'' Shot in the chest by Don 'Red' Barry, he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Lorne Greene. *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Runaway Race ''(1965) [Harvey Rettig]: Bludgeoned to death (off-screen) by Michael Constantine. His body is shown afterwards when Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale and William Hopper discover him. *''Perry Mason: The Case of the Sad Sicilian'' (1965) [Enrico Bacio]: Stabbed in the neck (off-screen) by Margo. His body is shown afterwards when Rudy Solari discovers him. *''Rawhide: Prairie Fire'' (1965) [Milt Dexter]: Shot to death by Clint Eastwood when Anthony tries to pull a gun on him. *''Mission: Impossible: Shape-Up (1968) '[Leonard Morgan]: Shot to death by Gerald S. O'Loughlin. *Gunsmoke: Sarah (1972)' [''Pappy Quinn]: Shot by James Arness in the final shootout. (Thanks to Brian) *''The Streets Of San Francisco: Deathwatch (1973) '[Louis Rosselli]: A fisherman, he is confronted on his boat by Victor French and Tony Epper and the latter non-fatally shoots him, but the impact knocks him overboard and he drowns. (Thanks to Brian) *Gunsmoke: A Family Of Killers (1974)' [''Elton Sutterfield]: Shot by James Arness in the shootout on the bluff. (Thanks to Brian) *''Gunsmoke: Larkin'' (1975) [Lon]: A bounty hunter, he is shot in the chest when his quarry, Richard Jaeckel, apparently unarmed and lying face down in the dust, gets up with a gun. (Thanks to Brian) Caruso, Anthony Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1916 Births Category:2003 Deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by mauling Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Characters Killed by Marshal Dillon in Gunsmoke